


Oscuridad

by SheenaRogers



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crazy, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Lobotomy, Madness, Mystery, Nightmares, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Romance, Unconventional Relationship, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despues de que la locura cubra el mundo, sabes que ella te llama desde las sombras... Cada vez te queda menos de humano, ¿podras resistir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeñito drabble de Soul Eater que escribí allá cuando salió el anime, allá por 2008. Aún tengo el manga por leer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Soul Eater y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Era una noche negra y sin estrellas. Todo estaba a oscuras, sumido en penumbra. Pero no lo suficiente para impedirle ver su silueta en el cielo, recortada contra la débil luz de la luna menguante.

Ella, una mujer tan oscura como aquella noche, montada sobre su escoba sonriendo cual malvada bruja de cuento. Pero ella era una bruja mucho peor que aquellas que poblaban las pesadillas infantiles. Y su sonrisa… Su sonrisa era horrible y traicionera, porque le invitaba a unirse a ella, a dejar de confiar y de creer en su causa y le ofrecía la posibilidad de trazar maléficos planes, de experimentar con los secretos más terribles de su ser. Esos que en el fondo, por más que reprimía, deseaba utilizar.

Porque Stein sabía que esa sonrisa era solo para él. Sabía que ella esperaría, esperaría mientras todavía viviera, no importaba si era en forma humana o bajo la apariencia de miles de serpientes. Haría todo y más para que él abandonara y se rindiera a ella. Aumentaría su locura de forma brutal hasta que ya no le quedara conciencia y entonces, trastornado y confundido, acudiera arrastrándose a sus pies, suplicándole por unos cuantos cuerpos que diseccionar y pidiéndole que le enseñara más, hasta finalmente saciar su ansia de saberlo todo.

Y aunque sus intenciones fuesen las que eran porque ella era una bruja y como tal debía hacer el papel de mala de la historia, y su interés en tan excéntrico científico estuviera más que justificado, Stein también sabía que sus motivos iban más allá. Porque no quería solamente al científico. Ella quería a todo Stein. Y en esto sí que no se equivocaba.

Esa era la razón por la que Stein sabía, aunque no lo reconociera, que estaba irremediablemente perdido. Siempre lo había estado. Porque ella le había amado en el pasado, y le amaba ahora a pesar de todo. La bruja quería al loco Stein para tener su conocimiento y dominar el mundo junto a Kishin sin que nadie pudiera hacerles sombra. Pero Medusa-sensei, la enfermera, quería a Stein para que ambos, pese a sus respectivos focos oscuros, pudieran sentirse más humanos, tan solo un poco más cerca de ese bien que ella nunca había abandonado del todo, atada como estaba al profesor.

Por eso, en el momento de atravesarla por la mitad con su guadaña, en su inconsciente Stein sabía que no la había matado, aunque la poca conciencia cuerda que le quedaba le decía a gritos lo contrario para autoconvencerse.

Stein sabía muchas cosas, demasiadas. Algunas que preferiría no haber sabido nunca. Pero lo que permanecía en su alma con certeza abrumadora era que, a pesar de su desequilibrada personalidad, él también amaba. Amaba a la mujer equivocada y sabía, en consecuencia, que esos sentimientos que residían en lo más profundo, serían algún día, inevitablemente, su perdición.


End file.
